


Christmas Surprise

by LSUsweetie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, fairy safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSUsweetie/pseuds/LSUsweetie
Summary: Hermione travels alone to Germany on a trip for work. What happens when her boyfriend surprises her while she shops in the Christmas Market?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 32
Kudos: 76
Collections: Hermione's Holiday Hideaway 2020





	Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Hermione's Holiday Hideaway 2020 hosted by Hermione's Haven Facebook group.  
> My prompt was:  
> Pairing: Hermione/Fred Weasley
> 
> Location: Bavaria, Germany
> 
> Holiday Tradition Prompt: Shopping at a Christmas Market
> 
> Thank you to Ralina who helped me with all things German in this story!
> 
> I also want to thank my wonderful beta, WrathofMacy for taking the time to polish this story for me. Any remaining mistakes are all my own.

The spicy scent of gingerbread and mulled wine filled the air as Hermione approached the square where Munich’s Christmas Market was being held. She’d initially resisted being sent to Bavaria so close to Christmas, but being able to experience this was making it all worth it. The only thing that would have made it better would have been if her boyfriend of nearly three years had been able to come with her. Unfortunately, due to his work, it wasn’t possible for him to get away during the holidays.

Gods, she didn’t usually like mulled wine much, but there was something about the spicy aroma and the warmth that it would provide on such a frigid night that made it sound absolutely perfect. Spotting the stall with the sign that read, “Glühwein,” she joined the queue. When she made it to the front, she held up a finger, “Einen, bitte.”

The merchant smiled as she handed her a decorative cup filled with warm, spiced wine. Hermione held the money out to pay for her drink, but she was waved off. “No, it’s been taken care of already.” Then she held out a small card, “Für Sie.” 

Confused, but curious, Hermione thanked the woman before moving a short distance away from the stall. She opened the card and gasped; it was addressed to her, and in a familiar script! When she read the message, her heart began to pound against her chest, and her stomach flipped wildly. The note said:

_Hermione, my love,_

_Look straight ahead, follow the signs, have some gingerbread to go with that wine._

_All my love,_

_Fred xx_

Glancing around frantically, she tried to see if she could spot the tall, handsome redhead anywhere, but he was nowhere to be found. Excitement overtook her as she spotted the stall selling gingerbread. She wasn’t sure exactly how he’d done this, but she was thrilled.

Soon, she had her gingerbread and another note. Nibbling at the biscuit, she read:

_Find the stars, twinkling bright. Bring one home to light up the night._

Grinning, she practically skipped forward when she spotted a stall covered in brightly coloured paper stars. They were all so beautiful. She didn’t know how she’d be able to choose only one. Once she’d selected the one she wanted, she approached the merchant. He smiled and handed her another card, letting her know that her star had already been paid for. She thanked him and sat on a nearby bench to read the note, laughing when she saw what it said:

_In the ornament stall up ahead, you’ll find the next note to be read._

  
When she arrived, she took her time examining all the delightful, carved wooden ornaments. Finally, she selected a tiny nutcracker. 

This time, the note from the woman running the booth said:

_Meet me at the tall Christmas tree where I will have a surprise for thee._

  
Hopeful that she would finally see Fred, she rushed toward the center of the square where she’d seen the beautiful Christmas tree earlier. As she made her way to her destination, she could hear carols being sung by a choir. Looking up, she saw that they were positioned on a balcony overlooking the square where the tree was lit for the evening’s festivities. 

When she was right in front of the massive tree, she stopped and turned in a circle, standing on her tiptoes and trying in vain to see over the crowd that had gathered to listen to the lovely music. After a few minutes, she gave up and sat down on a bench to wait, figuring that he had a plan, and she would certainly find out soon enough what that was.

Before long, a child approached Hermione and handed her a single red rose. She tried to thank him, but he ran off giggling. After a moment, she spotted another child holding a rose coming her way. 

Soon, she had a lap full of roses, but still no idea when Fred would appear. This was so like him, she thought with a smile as she noticed the locals watching her with interest. He did enjoy a good spectacle.

Then the crowd seemed to part, and she saw him walking toward her with a huge smile on his face. Gathering up her roses, she set them on the bench next to her and stood to greet him. “Fred! I didn’t know you were coming. How did you manage to get away from the shop at this time of year? Merlin, I missed you!”

Laughing, Fred scooped her up in a hug. “Slow down. I promise to explain everything. But first,” he lowered his head, briefly covering her lips with his before saying softly, “I missed you too.”

He stepped back, breaking the embrace and taking both of her hands in his, all the while gazing deeply into her eyes. “Hermione, the last three years of my life have been amazing. After the war, I didn’t think that any of us would feel normal again, but you… you don’t just make me feel normal, you bring me joy.”

She felt the sharp sting of tears at the back of her eyes. Then, her heart fluttering wildly, she gasped aloud and brought her hands up to cover her mouth as Fred dropped to one knee in front of her. He gave her a wink as he reached into his pocket and produced a velvet box. 

Was this really happening? She couldn’t believe that she’d gone from missing Fred terribly to this. It was all so unbelievable that she was having trouble keeping up. When he opened the box, she felt the first tear slip down her cheek. Nestled snugly inside the black velvet was a stunning diamond ring.

“Hermione Jean Granger, I love you. I want to create a family with you, because you balance me; you make me feel happy and whole. Will you marry me?”

“Yes! Yes, I’ll marry you, Fred.” She held out her trembling hand and he slipped the ring onto her finger. Then she pulled him up, throwing herself into his arms as soon as he was standing. Cheers and applause rang out all around them as they snogged right in the middle of the square.

A little while later, as they walked hand in hand toward the dinner reservation that Fred had made for them, a thought suddenly occurred to Hermione. Eyeing him suspiciously, she asked, “Fred Weasley, did you use a suggestion charm to get me to that mulled wine stall?”

He grinned disarmingly at her. “Course I did, love. You don’t really fancy the stuff, do you? Never seen you drink it.”

“You absolute arse, I can’t believe you did that to me,” she scolded without any heat, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

“Yes, but I’m your arse,” he smiled, bumping her lightly with his hip. “Besides, how else was I supposed to get you where I needed you? You did enjoy the end result, didn’t you?”

“I really did,” Hermione sighed, gazing down at her ring happily. She couldn’t believe that they were officially engaged. There would never be a dull moment with Fred, and she couldn’t wait to find out what would come next.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> German translations:
> 
> Einen, bitte - one, please  
> Für Sie - for you
> 
> ********************
> 
> If you've enjoyed this story, check out my multi-chapter Fremione Christmas fic that's posting throughout the month.


End file.
